Doistu!
by xAbnormalxAlphax
Summary: Italy walks in on Germany showering. Some interesting things follow. Also, Japan totally walks in on them. Awkward. But they continue ! GermanyxItaly AKA GerIta. (Lemon! Yaoi! Seme!Italy and Uke!Germany. Because, let's be serious, there is no way an Italian is being on the bottom.)


Germany let the warm water of the shower run down his back. He was jacking off. He didn't really get the chance to do this often, because Italy slept with him. Germany was gripping the slipper shower wall with one hand, his other pumping quickly. He felt close. He almost moaned, but he managed to hold it in.

The door slammed open. There stood Italy, wearing just boxers. "Doistu, I made pa-" Italy paused, realizing that he had caught Germany masturbating.

"Ah! Italy, vhat the hell? You can't just valk in on-" Germany was interrupted by Italy's slender and nimble fingers grazing over his erection.

"It'll feel a lot better if somebody else does it for you." Italy responded, taking it in his hand. "Trust me. I'm Italian, I've had a lot of experience, Doistu."

Germany let out a low moan and leaked pre-cum. "Ah..." He bit his hand to prevent sounds as Italy pumped faster and faster. "Ah, Italy!" He accidentally said through his hand.

"Let your sounds out. So what if Japan can hear us?" Italy opened his amber eyes, revealing a rather sensual look.

"B-But...Japan vill...never look at us the same vay again...he'll be...too...awkward..." Germany moaned loudly. "Nnngh..."

"So?" Italy said, pumping faster.

Germany was leaking more pre-cum. "Ah!" Germany moaned, warmth tingling in his stomach and back. "F-F-Feliciano!" Germany humped into Italy's hand and covering it with ivory liquid.

Italy smiled sweetly, gently removing his hand from the gasping German's penis. The smaller one licked the semen off of his hand, making Germany blush. Italy looked down, noticing his own erection. "D-Doistu...I've...I've become erect..."

Germany smiled. "Then take off your boxers and get in the shower vith me." Leave it to the Germans to be direct and blunt. Germany was German, he was extremely blunt, but this was blunt even for Germany.

Italy smiled, doing as told. Germany looked down at Italy's erection. "C-Circumcised..." Germany had never really looked at Italy's penis to realize this. While Italy was constantly naked, this was one thing that Germany had surprisingly not realized about Italy's body. He kind of tried not to. Not that he didn't think that Italy was extremely handsome and hot, but that he didn't want to observe Italy's penis out of respect. Also, he'd look like kind of a perv if he studied somebody's penis.

Italy blushed, embarrassed about it. "Y-Yeah..." His pale (Yet somehow tanner than Germany) face was tinged with pink. Suddenly, Italy pushed Germany against the shower wall, kissing him. Germany let out a slight sexual whine as Italy rubbed and pulled at the blonde's nipple.

Italy giggled. "Doistu sounds so submissive when he whines like that. It's so cute."

Germany blushed deep red. "Italy...I don't really know how men do it but...I feel like ve should face each other...I feel like it'd be more natural. I-I don't know how ve'd achieve that if ve're s-standing." Germany wanted to see Italy's face during sex. He thought it would be more passionate and less...less nerve-wracking for him. Italy smiled.

"We could be on the shower floor?" Italy suggested. Almost immediately, the two men were at the bottom of the shower, warm water on Italy's back. Although Italy's ginger hair was wet and dripping water, his rebel curl managed to still stand proudly on the left side of his head. Germany reached up, touching the curl, now knowing what it does. Italy let out a loud moan. "Ah! Germany...that's my..." His face was tinged with red.

"I know." Germany smiled. He gave the curl another tug, twirling it in his finger and rubbing it.

Italy was moaning incredibly loudly. "Nnngh...Ah!" Italy moaned again. "Mmmyah!"

Suddenly, his amber eyes realized Japan standing in the doorway, trembling, unable to move. Well, he could move. His finger was clicking the button on his camera, taking pictures.

"Italy you idiot! You forgot to close the goddamned door!" Germany blurted out, feeling extremely embarrassed to not only have Japan seeing them, but taking images.

"Sorry!" Italy looked down at the very flustered Germany. Italy whipped his head around to see Japan, who's face was bright red. Italy surprisingly looked angry and protective, something that didn't really happen all that often. "Get out. You're freaking out Germany. You know about his past. Now get out and make sure to delete those photos. Sex is hard enough for him, you think you standing there taking images without him knowing it is going to help at all? Get the...Get the fuck out!" Italy rarely swore, but he was very angry. Germany had been raped during WW2, leaving him afraid of sex. He had been trying to play it cool, hoping that Italy would've forgotten about it and hoping that they could get through sex without having a flashback or something.

Japan looked terrified. "I-I'm sorry! I completely forgot about Germany's past; I wasn't thinking! I'm sorry!" Japan quickly closed the door.

Germany seemed a bit surprised by Italy. "I've...never seen you that angry. In fact, I don't think I've seen you angry at all until now."

"Yeah well, I'm really pissed at Japan. He didn't even consider the fact that maybe sex was hard enough for you without him taking photos of us to sell to Hungary-chan." Italy looked very angry.

"Italy...You don't have to be so protective of me." Germany smiled sweetly.

"Yes, I do. You're so protective of me when it comes to war and...well, pretty much everything. I have to pay you back at least a little bit for that." Italy's amber eyes looked at Germany's cool blue eyes.

Germany smiled sweetly. He pulled Italy in for a fiery kiss. "I thank you so much for that." He whispered with that sexy Hamburg accent of his. "Now vhere vere ve?"

Germany grinded against Italy, making Italy release a moan. "Ah! Nnngh...Ah...Mmm...Doistuuu..." Italy ran his finger along Germany's length, causing Germany to let out a slight undignified whine. "Doistu, I'm about to push a finger in. I don't want you to be alarmed." Italy held on his hand that had previously been on Germany's penis. Germany took the hand, holding it firmly. Italy inserted a finger, looking at Germany who had bitten his lower lip and squeezed Italy's hand very tightly. Italy's amber eyes looked very concerned. "Are you alright, Doistu?"

Germany nodded slightly. "J-Ja. I'm fine." Italy moved his finger gently in and out. He slipped in another finger. Germany hissed in air in surprise. "Ah...It...hurts..."

"I'm sorry." Italy whispered into Germany's ear. It was barely audible due to the sound of the shower. Steamy hot air coming from the warm shower water turned Germany on even more. Italy rubbed the fingers in all the right places. It was like he some how knew all the ways to Germany's body.

"Ah...Nnngh...Italy..." Germany couldn't help but moan. The grip on Italy's hand loosened, but was still firm. Another finger entered, slowly moving in and out. The fingers gently slipped out. The terrified German shook because he knew what was soon to happen.

Germany was trembling with fear, his grip on Italy's hand tightening. Italy's slender fingers were practically turning purple. Germany whimpered with fear. It was rare to see him so scared. Italy had only seen him this scared toward the end of WW2, when Germany would go into his office, hide in the corner, and sob uncontrollably out of sadness and fear.

"Doistu...It's okay. Don't be afraid. It's okay. I love you, Doitsu." Italy kissed Germany sweetly.

Germany nodded. Italy slowly pushed in all the way. "Ah...Italy..." Germany had tears in the corner of his Maya blue eyes. The grip on Italy's hand tightened incredibly. "It hurts...ah..." He screwed his eyes shut as tight as possible, but then he felt too vulnerable so he opened them.

"Tell me if you want to stop. I'll obey instantly. I don't want you to feel pressured into this." Italy looked at the German's trembling body below him. After Germany's grip on Italy's small hand loosened, Italy warned Germany. "I'm going to start moving now. Okay?"

The blonde nodded shakily, gripping Italy's hand even tighter. Italy slowly began to thrust. He was trying to keep his composure and not moan, but he did. "Nnngh...Uwaa...So...tight..."

Germany's countenance quickly moved from fear and pain to pleasure and bliss. He involuntarily thrusted upward, grinding his hips against Italy's and moaning when his erection rubbed against Italy's soft and pale stomach. "Nnngh...Ah...Italy..." Italy smiled, relieved that Germany was enjoying himself.

Now that Germany was a moaning mess of euphoria, Italy wanted to slam into him as hard as possible. Italy knew that that would be a bad idea, though. However, he did speed up. As he sped up, he found Germany's prostate.

"Ah! Italy! J-Ja! Nnnngh!" Germany thrusted, forcing Italy in deeper. "Hnnngh...Mmyagh!" Germany released a number of loud and lecherous moans. Italy smiled, hitting that area over and over again quickly. "Ah! Italy! Nngh!"

Italy gasped for air, pounding into him as deep and hard as possible. "Nnngh..." He couldn't help but moan each time Germany would tighten around him. "Ah...Doistu~!" Italy reached down, rubbing the space between the head and shaft of Germany's erection.

"Ah, if you do that then...then I'll come!" Germany moaned loudly, humping up involuntarily again. "Uhn! It's...It's coming out!"

"Let it out, Doistu. It's...nnngh...alright..." Italy could barely speak. Germany came into Italy's slender hand, covering their lower abdomens with semen. He had a huge amount of semen. It seemed slightly inhuman.

Italy continued slamming into Germany as hard as possible. "Doistu! Oh God, Doistu!" Italy felt bad for saying God's name during such an activity, but he couldn't help it. "Ah! Ahnnn~!" Italy came into Germany.

After a while of the two panting and gasping for air, Italy slowly pulled out, Germany groaning in response. "Ah...Hah..." The smaller one sat on his knees. Italy tried to catch his breath, water running down his back and the top of his head. "Are you alright, Doistu?"

Germany smiled sweetly. "Yeah. I'm alright. Let's go get dressed and go to bed." He kissed Italy gently on the lips, warm water running down the both of their heads.


End file.
